My secretary
by BSIL ReVAMP
Summary: An ordinary secretary. well as ordinary as you can get when you work for the second richest man in the world. THen quit to work for THE richest man in the world. when she meets his sons, romance starts to bloom. But who with who? DISCONTINUED


Okay. This is notthe story I was talking about... I'll put that one up thursday. ( it'll be my birthday present to you! ) Please tell me what ya think!

* * *

" Miss." The voice startled her.

" Yes Onigumo-sama?" she replied.

" I trust you can deal with any one that comes in here, correct?" she had just started working as secretary, to Naraku Onigumo. The richest man in Japan. Well, other than the great Inutaisho. Inutaisho was a multi- billionaire. She was the perfect secretary. Many a businessmen had come, seeking her abilities. She was really quite flattered. She was only twenty, and already had a reputation. She was skilled in many areas, mechanics being one of them, but her profession, believe it or not, was secretarial.

" Of course Mr. Onigumo." She didn't like Naraku very much, but didn't really have a choice. That is, if she wanted to pay for her apartment, in Shikon Square. The apartments there were really nice, but really expensive. Naraku looked at the girl, frowned slightly, and went back into his office.

" Man… I'm glad that's over." She whispered. He really creeps me out! The sound of footsteps approaching her desk made her quiet down. A man with black hair, tied into a low ponytail walked up to her desk. " Konnichiwa! How may I help you?"

" You can help me by telling where Onigumo-sama is." The man held contempt in his voice. She wondered why he sounded so hateful.

" Onigumo-sama is currently in a meeting sir. If you like I could set up an appointment with him for you. Or… you could wait until his meeting is over and I could ask him."

"… I'll wait. Arigatoo." He went over to a chair, pulled it towards my desk, and just watched the girl.

"… Is there something on my face?" she asked. The man shook his head.

" Just thought you might like some company. Or… at least some one to talk to." The girl smiled.

" Yeah. I could use some one to talk to. Kana-san isn't very talkative, and Kagura-san doesn't like me very much. Plus, none of the other employees ever really come up here."

" By the way. My name is Houshi. Miroku Houshi."

" And I am Higurashi. Kagome Higurashi. … Houshi-sama, you don't seem to like Mr. Onigumo very much. May I inquire as to why?" Miroku nodded.

" Well, Higurashi-san, Onigumo-'sama' is my company's, well my employers company, main rival." Kagome gasped.

" Houshi-sama! You work for Inutaisho-sama?" awe was apparent in her voice.

" Hai. I do Higurashi-san" Miroku nodded. Kagome stared into space. Dreaming what it would be like to work for the great Inutaisho. Stars and hearts appeared behind her. " Uh… Higurashi-san?" Kagome snapped out of her daydream.

" Gomen." She said. Then her desk phone rang. "Konnichiwa! Pro. Inc, how may I help you?" pause. " Yes. This is Kagome Higurashi." Pause. " No." Pause. " Yes Houshi-sama is here. Do you want to speak to him?" Pause. "Of course." Kagome held out the phone to Miroku. He took it, but soon held it away from his ear.

" HOUSHI! YOU HAVEN'T ASKED HER YET! WHAT AM I PAYING YOU FOR!" >

" For doing my job sir." Miroku managed to choke out from fear. Kagome looked on in awe.

" ASK HER RIGHT NOW, OR YOU'RE … well not fired… IN BIG TROUBLE." Miroku winced. He hung up the phone. Kagome looked at him.

" Higurashi-san, if given the choice, would you quit working for Onigumo-sama, and work for Inutaisho-sama?" Kagome looked at him in shock.

" Do you really have to ask?" she said quietly, still in shock.

" It's understandable that you would want to stay here…"

" Are you joking? I'd work for Inutaisho-sama in a heart beat!" she cried. Miroku smiled.

" Well then. Consider yourself no longer working for Onigumo-sama!" He said, jumping out of his seat. Kagome looked shocked.

" R-really, Houshi-sama?" she wanted to believe it, but still wasn't sure if he was joking or not.

" Really, really." Miroku smiled. Kagome was overjoyed.

" But…"

" Already taken care of. You resigned the moment you said you'd work for Inutaisho in a heart beat!" Kagome squealed in delight, realized what she'd done, and instantly composed herself.

" Well then Houshi-sama! Lead on!"

* * *

Okay! Tell me what ya think!

InuYasha: ... Where do I come in?

You don't. Not yet any way...

Kagome: ... You made me work for Naraku!

...Yeah. But now you're working for Inutaisho.

Kagome: InuYasha's Dad? Okay...


End file.
